pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominique de Sade
|race = Vampire|occupation = Aristocrat|height = Unknown}} Dominique de Sade (ドミニク・ド・サド, Dominiku do Sado) or Lady Dominique, is a Vampire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Being the granddaughter of The Teacher, Dominique grew up alongside her older sister, Veronica de Sade, her elder brother, Louis de Sade, and an orphaned Noé Archiviste, following The Teacher's purchasing of him off the black market. Dominique has since reunited with Noé in order to attend a Bal Masque held by Marquis Machina in order to track down Lord Ruthven in order to question him about his research involving Curse-Bearers. Description Appearance Dominique has flowing black hair with two parted bangs. She has golden eyes and bears a strong resemblance to her older brother, Louis. She usually wears rather masculine clothes for her era with pants, knee high boots, and a jacket with epaulettes. Under her jacket she wears a corset. When she was younger, she wore a hair bow and a black dress, dressing more femininely than she does currently. She also parted her hair differently, suggesting that she changed the style of her bangs shortly after Louis’s death. Personality Dominique is a flirtatious, playful, energetic, and charming young lady. She strides with style and elegance, even using a machine to spray rose petals when she first appears. However, she isn't afraid to hurt anyone who she suspects of harming those close to her, like when she straps up to a large wheel and threatens Vanitas. She generally does not trust humans or anyone, much less any like the "vampire doctor" who claims to heal with the book of Vanitas. History Dominique de Sade was born a Vampire of the Crimson Moon and lived in the De Sade mansion, often called Domi by closed friends or family members. During her childhood, she was close to her older brother Louis, who lived in the Teacher's castle, and often came for monthly visits. During a visit, The Teacher introduced to the both of them the recently orphaned Noé Archiviste who he had purchased from the black market. Dominique and Louis became very close friends with Noé and spent their time with him. Later on, they met and befriended a group of village children, Mina, Fred, Fanny and Gilles, together discovered a secret base. However one day, Dominique overheard the maids talking about the execution of Mina for being a curse-bearer before ran to reveal to Louis and Noé. While Louis angrily stated the odds of saving Mina, Noé rushed off with Domi and cooporated with the other village children to hide Mina in their secret base. Suffering from her curse, Mina attacked Fred and plunged at Noé and Dominique before Louis arrived in time to decapitate her. Relived that his sister and his friend is alive, yet unable to control his curse, Louis lurched at the remaining children in his blood-lust. Dominique watched as Noé tried to restrain and talk to a blood-thirsted Louis, before painfully and helplessly saw her brother's death by the hands of her grandfather. Plot Bal Masque Arc Dominique - having been invited to a Bal Masque in Altus, decides to retrieve Noé to act as her escort out of general concern for her friend. As such, Dominique travels to Averoigne, only to find that her grandfather had sent Noé on an errand to discern the true nature of the Book of Vanitas in Paris. With this, Dominique promptly travels to Paris, where she finds Dante, and grills him for information about Noé Archiviste, learning of how Noé had encountered Vanitas on La Baleine and had gotten involved with an investigation involving Curse-Bearers. Dante then informs Dominique that Noé is with Vanitas at Galerie Vivienne, presently dealing with Count Parks Orlok. Wasting no time, Dominique and Chrysler venture to Galerie Vivienne, with Dominique ordering Chrysler to shower her in roses for her elegant introduction. Upon knocking on the door to Count Orlok's office, Dominique is met by Nox - a guard of Count Orlok's - who is stunned when she comes face to face with Dominique; recognizing her status as a part of the aristocracy. Dominique begs her pardon, telling Nox that she'd heard that Noé was there and so she'd decided to stop by. Dominique plays with a piece of Nox's hair. Before Nox can address Dominique, she asks if Nox is aware of who she is, coming to the conclusion that it doesn't matter either way as she should properly introduce herself, claiming to be Noé's fiancé as she does so. Hearing Noé on the other side of the office doors, talking about encountering Charlatan and how if Charlatan truly is the manifestation of the Curse of Vanitas, he could never forgive it, Dominque lets herself in to Count Orlok's office - much to Nox's chagrin - Dominique proclaiming that she'd heard everything and greeting Noé in the process. After exchanging pleasantries, Dominique tells all about how she is Noé her fiancé - shocking Manet, Amelia and Vanitas; though Noé is quick to deny it. Dominique pats Noé on the shoulder and tells him that it's no fun if he just gives it away like that - horrifying Nox for believing Dominique's ruse - though Dominique simply takes Nox in her arms, asking her not to be angry, as she would ruin her adorable face. While Dominique continues to tease Nox - with Nox insisting that Dominique "not touch her there", Manet and Amelia watch from afar, horrified; thus allowing Vanitas and Noé to discuss Dominique themselves. Soon after, Dominique sees Murr and opens his arms to him, stating that it'd been so long since they'd last seen one another as he runs into her arms. Dominique then apologizes to Count Orlok for barging in unexpectedly, but Count Orlok just shrugs it off, stating that the De Sade's had been rude for generations before Dominique. With that, Dominique asks to be allowed one final act of rudeness, putting Noé in a leashed collar and dragging him out of Count Orlok's office in order to borrow him for a while - catching everyone off guard. As Dominique proceeds to drag Noé out of Galerie Vivienne with Murr and Chrysler following close behind, Noé asks Dominique to wait - though Dominique just asks what's wrong and suggests that Noé just come along quietly. Noé then asks what the deal is with the collar, with Dominique revealing that it had been brought to her the other day by her elder sister, and she'd decided to bring it to Noé; stating that it suits him well. A flustered Noé thanks Dominique for the compliment before quickly getting back on track and asking where Dominique intends on taking him; only for Dominique to reveal that she plans to take him beyond The Border. Elaborating, Dominique explains that she'd been invited to a Bal Masque in Altus and so she'd thought that it'd be nice to have Noé as her escort, but when she went to Averoigne to get him, she'd discovered that he'd traveled to Paris on an errand for her grandfather. Thus Noé comes to the conclusion that Dominique had followed him all the way to Paris, suggesting that she could've taken someone else to the Bal Masque. Stopping dead in her tracks, Dominique turns to Noé and declares that she'd come because she was worried about him. Dominique elaborates that Noé is a simple country blumpkin who is several varieties of unfortunate because of his tendency to blindly follow any road that interests him. When Noé denies this, Dominique insists that he doesn't lie, reminding him of the time he'd wandered into the forest in pursuit of a rare bird and that it took them four days to find him, suggesting that Noé hasn't changed at all. While Noé objects, Dominique further states that, even now, he's completely at the mercy of a human - Vanitas - revealing that she'd gotten information about Noé and Vanitas' actions in Paris from Dante prior to coming to Galerie Vivienne; calling Vanitas an enigma and assuring Noé that Vanitas is probably only using him. Arriving at a bookstore, Dominique asks the shopkeeper if he's "ever seen the stars bloom red", to which the shopkeeper tells Dominique to go ahead, directing her to go on through a hidden passageway behind a bookcase to reach The Border. Noé reviews what he knows about The Borders, identifying them as distortions in space that lead to Altus - the realm in which Vampires dwell. Noé voices his disbelief that a Border would be in a bookstore, with Dominique having assumed that Noé had already known; revealing that she's heard there are several others in Paris as she logs a card into a processing machine in front of The Border. The Border doors open and state that it's recording the current time, wishing Dominique a pleasant trip to Altus in the process; with Dominique picking up Murr and tethering Chrysler to ensure their safe passage into Altus. Noé, however, reaches out to stop Dominique, saying that he still wants to talk to her about Vanitas. Coldly, Dominique reveals that Lord Ruthven will be at the Bal Masque as well, prompting Noé to remember Jeanne and Luca, explaining that she'd heard rumors that Lord Ruthven had been independently researching Curse-Bearers; thus Noé could likely get some information about Charlatan from him. Just then, Vanitas calls out to Noé and jumps through The Border - prompting fear within Noé, as he knows that The Borders are thought to have been created across the world by an experimental accident called The Babel Incident - and that only Vampires created by The Babel Incident may access The Borders. Knowing what would happen if a human crossed one of The Borders, Noé quickly grabs Vanitas, and he Dominique and Vanitas are transported to Altus. Finding that they are all on the floor on the other side of The Border, Vanitas rises and asks if they're in Altus already. Furious, Noé yells at Vanitas - asking what he was thinking - only for Vanitas to explain that he knows he wouldn't have been able to return to either world if Noé hadn't grabbed him, also revealing that this is not his first visit to Altus and so he's aware that so long as he was touching one of them he would be all right. The Border makes note of the current time and welcomes Dominique back to Altus, asking if there was any problem with her journey - though Dominique denies that there was and suggests that they get outside - pushing Noé toward the exit and asking why Vanitas insists on following them. Grinning, Vanitas states that it is because Dominique's goal was to separate him from Noé. Outside, Noé is starstruck by Altus - surprising Vanitas - though Dominique assures him that it's because Noé spent his whole life deep in the forests of Averoigne; with Vanitas claiming that no matter how many times he comes, Altus Paris never changes. As Vanitas advises Noé not to wander off, Dominique reveals that the leash she'd attached Noé to is to ensure that doesn't happen; leading Vanitas, Noé, Murr and Chrysler toward a carriage she has waiting. With Noé distracted, Vanitas decides to question Dominique, revealing to her that Noé had told him that his teacher is her grandfather, which Vanitas is wary about - prompting Dominique to assume that Vanitas knows of her grandfather. Vanitas, however, claims not to know much about The Teacher, apart from the fact that other Vampires call him "The Shapeless One" and that he is feared by many. Vanitas continues by stating how surprised he is that someone like Noé - whom he thought was nothing more than a country blumpkin - could have a connection to aristocracy like the De Sades. Vanitas asks Dominique if Noé's appearance is also deceiving and whether or not his parents were truly the rulers of the otherworld. Dominique stops Vanitas abruptly, while not facing Vanitas, Dominique reveals to him that Noé was actually an orphan who had been put up for auction on the black market as an Archiviste survivor, and that her grandfather had purchased him. At the carriage, Noé expresses his disbelief - as the carriage is a little large - but Dominique insists that they can't go to the Bal Masque dressed as they are. Dominique brings Noé inside the carriage and leaves Vanitas, Murr and Chrysler outside to wait while she changes inside. Noé asks that if Dominique insists on changing that she release him from the collar and allow him to wait outside with Vanitas. When Dominique doesn't respond, Noé asks if she's angry about something - assuming that it's because he'd brought Vanitas along - though he reasons that if they're going to talk about Curse-Bearers he'd rather have Vanitas there with him, he'd neglected to think of Dominique's position on the matter and promptly apologizes. Dominique admits that Vanitas is not the problem, revealing that she knows Vanitas has The Book of Vanitas and that Noé is on an errand for her grandfather, but for Noé to become directly involved with Curse-Bearers makes her wonder if Noé blames himself for what happened to Mina. After releasing Noé from his collar, Dominique embraces him, with Noé taking the opportunity to compliment her in hopes of being allowed to drink her blood. Amused by Noé's begging, Dominique allows him to drink her blood - just as she'd done when they were younger. Together, Dominique travels to the estate of Marquis Machina alongside Noé and Vanitas; equipping Vanitas with a Pomander to hide his identity as a human among the Vampires. Soon after their arrival on the estate, Dominique dances with Noé; happy to see that Noé hadn't forgotten what she'd taught him. As Noé looks around, Dominique asks if something's wrong and whether or not Noé is feeling well - which Noé admits that he'd not; being reminded of the Parade of the Charlatan with all the costumes and clowns surrounding them. Changing the subject, Dominique asks if Vanitas is behaving himself - claiming that she'd invited him along as a favor to Noé, but should anyone discover that he is a human, they'd have a serious issue to deal with. Dominique's attention is then drawn to Vanitas - who is performing magic tricks for several Vampires; producing a flower for one named Catherine, and candy for her younger sister, who are both in awe over Vanitas' ability to produce anything out of thin air. Vanitas is then dragged away from the crowd by Dominique and Noé, where Noé asks what Vanitas is thinking. Vanitas assures Noé that he has nothing to worry about; further blaming Noé by suggesting that it's his fault for leaving him on his own so that he could canoodle with Dominique. Somewhat confused, Noé states that Dominique is his childhood friend and that if Vanitas says something that could be misconstrued it could have negative repercussions toward Dominique. Hearing this, Vanitas says that he doesn't understand how Vampires define the term "friend", leading Dominique to assume that he's referring to their earlier conversation and explains that Noé wants her blood because it's not the first time he's had it; and when an Archiviste drinks a person's blood, they are forced to see their memories. While Noé can change the depth and detail of the memories at will, he doesn't feel right doing so without permission. Dominique continues to define the relationship she has with Noé, only to realize said person wandered off; causing Vanitas to suggest that she should've left the collar on him. Accepting that Noé's gone, Dominique reveals that she's been wanting to speak with Vanitas alone for some time now - leading him into a room where two of her attendants close the door behind them. An attendant grab Vanitas from behind as Dominique requests them to prepare "the usual", revealing that the House of Sade had purchased this box and that even if Vanitas were to scream and cry, no one would come for him. As Vanitas is strapped to a wheel with an apple on his head, he asks Dominique what's going on, as he was looking forward to her using one of the other various torture devices on him. Dominique explains that they all belong to her elder sister; tossing a throwing knife and skewering the apple rested on Vanitas' head in the process. Dominique remarks on how dull Vanitas' reaction was, as he hadn't even flinched, only for Vanitas to compliment Dominique's arm - though she accepts his compliment, she admits that she'd become a little rusty over the years and that there's a chance she may miss; grabbing more throwing knives as she suggests that Vanitas ends their little game quickly. After throwing several more knives, Dominique asks what Vanitas intends on doing with Noé. Confused, Vanitas asks what Dominque means, only for her to explain that she won't stop Noé from following Vanitas - in fact if that is what he wants she'll do everything in her power to help Noé - but if Vanitas is intending on using his power for something she'd carve up his flesh right then and there; cutting off the eyepatch he was wearing as a warning. This makes Vanitas laugh, explaining that he can see why Noé is so soft and naive, having grown up with the likes of Dominique; laughing at her conception of being a friend to Noé, when all she is, is a convenient female companion. As Vanitas touches a nerve, Dominique orders her attendants to spin the wheel, explaining in the meantime that she isn't denying the existence of the Blue Moon Vampire. While she's sure that the power of The Book of Vanitas is genuine if Noé believes it to be so - what Dominique doesn't understand is why Vanitas, one who wields the power of the Blue Moon Vampire, intends on doing so in order to save the Vampires of the Crimson Moon. As more knives strike the wheel, Dominique angrily asks how she could possibly believe that, as Vanitas of the Blue Moon despises the Crimson Moon Vampires, so she asks Vanitas how she can be sure he's not just some assassin sent by the Blue Moon Vampire; reasoning that Vanitas' use of the Blue Moon Vampire's name shows his worship of Vanitas of the Blue Moon. When a stunned Vanitas remains silent, Dominique orders her attendants to let him down. Growing dark, Vanitas is appalled by the very concepts of worshiping "that" - being Vanitas of the Blue Moon - and begins laughing hysterically; worrying Dominique as she and her attendants stand by. Standing, Vanitas admits that Dominique has a point and that he should make himself more clear; as all the Vampires up until now were only capable of thinking in terms of whether or not The Book of Vanitas was real, meaning that he'd have to work backwards in order to move things forward. As Vanitas motions toward the edge of the balcony, he explains that he should have branded his own existence into the brains of the Vampires - jumping from the balcony onto the chandelier hanging below despite Dominique's protests. Dominique then bears witness to Vanitas addressing the other guests and revealing himself to be a human that was previously a member of the Blue Moon Clan and who had been marked with a portion of Vanitas of the Blue Moon's power in order to spread Vanitas of the Blue Moon's curse. However, Vanitas instead seeks revenge for how the Blue Moon Vampire had treated him, and thus has been using the power of The Book of Vanitas to cure Vampires of the Crimson Moon of the Blue Moon Vampire's curse in order to tarnish Vanitas of the Blue Moon's reputation; then calling on any Curse-Bearers present to line up and receive their treatment. In the ensuing chaos and outrage among the party-goers, Marquis Machina and Veronica de Sade emerge from the crowd - shocking Dominique; as she'd been told that Veronica wouldn't be attending the Bal Masque. Dominique would then bear witness to Vanitas' escape as her sister calls for a human hunt - only to be interrupted when Charlatan plays a song that triggers every Curse-Bearer in attendance to go berserk. Return of the Beast Arc Dominique is approached by Jeanne for help in warding off Vanitas' affection. Noé had earlier informed Dominique that Vanitas only had an interest in someone who would never return his love, causing her to help Jeanne to attempt to feign attraction to Vanitas.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 20 After helping to prepare Jeanne for a date with Vanitas, Dominique disguises herself and stalks the two. She is later joined by Dante. Her observation of the date would be cut short when Jeanne's bloodlust causes a commotion, leading Dominique and Dante to lose the two while covering their escape. While attempting to find Jeanne, Dominique collides with a boy calling himself Misha.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 21 Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance. * Talented knife thrower. Relationships Noé Dominique and Noé are adoptive siblings, and thus have a very close and intimate relationship with one-another. Growing up, the two of them would often spend time enjoying each other's company, though their opinions often clashed; as Dominique despises the legend of the Blue Moon and its respective Vampire, while Noé finds it to be captivating. Despite this, Dominique helped Noé on more occasions than one - allowing Noé to drink her blood when he refused to satisfy his thirst with anyone else due to him not wanted to invade other people's memories, thus proving that despite their differences Dominique cares deeply for Noé and would do whatever it takes to provide Noé with what he needs. Quotes To Noé Archiviste *"I've missed you, mon cheri." *"I came! Because! I was worried about you!" *"What's the matter, mon cheri? You look like you're about to cry." *"Quiet, a man like you should just stand there and let me chew on you." *"You're telling me you don't know about Lord Ruthven!? Disgraceful! That's really embarrassing, Noé!!" To Vanitas *"Noé wants my blood... simply because it isn't the first time he's had it." *"I won't stop Noé from simply going around with you. If it's what he wants, I'll help as much as I can." To Jeanne *"I possess no passions that deserve priority over admiring a beautiful flower that blooms before me." *"If one wishes to reap a greater benefit, there can be times when suffering is necessary!" To Nox *"Non, non! Don't be angry, mademoiselle. You'll ruin your adorable face." Gallery 5_-_Noe_Dominique.jpg 1 - Dominique.jpg|Dominique searches for Noé in Paris Manga - louis dan domi kecil.png|Dominique and Louis in their childhood Domi-3.jpg|Dominique, Murr and Chrysler in inner cover of Volume 3 Appearances *Mémoire 5: Fangs That Reveal Blood *Mémoire 6: Other World *Mémoire 7: Night Of Sneering Masks *Mémoire 8: Sinking In A Pool Of Blood *Mémoire 9: Friends* *Mémoire 10: Uncertainty *Mémoire 11: Point of Departure *Mémoire 12: Pause *Mémoire 13: Glissando* *Entr'acte: Chambre D'Enfants* *Mémoire 20: Serment Promise (Part One)* *Mémoire 21: Serment Promise (Part Two) *Mémoire 22: A Calling Voice* *Mémoire 23: Pace* }} Trivia * The sister' relationships between Dominique and Veronica great resembles with the sister' relationships between Alice and the Intention of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts. Dominique appears to bear significant resemblance to Alice from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts, as her sister also had the same significant resemblance to the Intention of the Abyss from the same series. * Dominique mannerism and style also greatly like Lacie from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. * Her and her siblings' last name, "de Sade" could be a reference to Marquis de Sade, an infamous French author known to write violent novels. In fact, the word "sadism" comes from him. * Dominique attracts a lot of attention from the ladies in society, mentally stating that she has little experience flirting with men when asked about Vanitas by Jeanne. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Vampires Category:The De Sade Family Category:Alive